Patient diagnosis and treatment are increasingly problematic as physicians attempt to treat growing numbers of patients. These challenges further increase with the current and likely future downward price pressure on medical services. In light of these pressures and demands, new systems and methods are required to facilitate physicians and medical professionals in providing treatment to patients.